mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Preguntas y Respuestas/@comment-6015318-20141207195957/@comment-25620422-20141207230051
1. Bueno, esta es la pregunta en donde todos, TODOS perdemos pero ahí va mi respuesta... En un principio el champiñon azul fue la casita secreta de toad en super mario bros 3 que aparecía al realizar acciones determinadas en un stage (por ejemplo en el stage 1-4, si tomas todas las monedas del stage, entonces al acabarlo... aparecerá esa casita AZUL CON FORMA DE CHAMPIÑON y adentro toad te regalará una P-Wing... (Espero esta respuesta sea la correcta...) aquí les dejo mi evidencia... https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HffRDddHTac 2. El caparazón azul...item de discordia en la franquicia de mario kart se creó con el propósito de balancear el juego...Su primera aparición fue en Mario Kart 64 y según palabras de su creador Hideki Konno, quien ya había diseñado y dirigido super mario kart, dijo lo siguiente: "We wanted to create a race where everyone was in it until the end" Traduciendolo seria: "Quisimos crear una carrera donde todos estuviesen en ella hasta el final" El motivo se dio por el desbalanceo que presentó Super mario kart en cuanto al uso de jugadores experimentados que podrían sacar ventajas absurdas sobe otros competidores o sobre la CPU, por esta razón, la aparición de este "Blue shell" ha sido equilibrar las cargas entre la habilidad y la suerte... 3. La historia de este power up es la siguiente: Durante los diseños iniciales de super mario bros, mario aparecía muy grande, por lo que el equipo de desarrollo se vio forzado a encogerlo, al ocurrir esto, ellos pensaron que sería interesante poder generar estos cambios en el juego al consumir un hongo mágico, haciendo enfasis en la obra de Alicia en el país de las maravillas, donde ella se comía un hongo para crecer luego que el veneno que había bebido la hubiese encogido, esta es la razón por la cual este item apareció... ;) 4. No tengo idea...no encontré nada relacionado... Solo orquestas como la London Orchestra que ha realizado temas en honor a videojuegos. 5. A pesar de que el nombre de Mario proviene directamente del arrendador de las oficinas de Nintendo América, Mario Segali, el de Luigi proviene del nombre de una pizzería cercana a las oficinas, que curiosamente se llamaba "Mario & Luigi's". Otro hecho interesante es que en japones Luigi se pronuncia Ruigi, que al traducirlo significa "análogo". 6. En realidad existen varios Easter eggs en los juegos de zelda: a. En Zelda: A link to the past, existen cuadros con la cara de mario en algunas de las casas. b. En Zelda: Ocarina of time, la apariencia física de Talón es muy similar a la de mario, de igual forma, en el traje de Malón, existe un medallón con la cara de bowser... c. Existen similitudes con algunos enemigos de los dos juegos. Demuestro todo lo anterior con el siguiente link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x0zG8i8GtJE 7. Existen dos teorías al respecto de este easter egg, unos dicen que se alcanza a leer "L is real 2401" en referencia a la supuesta aparición de Luigi en el juego, o a la participación de Luigi en el futuro juego "paper mario". Otras personas argumentan que se puede leer "Eternal star". En realidad no es posible confirmar esto dado que el texto es muy ilegible (Lo hice antes de resolver esta pregunta y en verdad no se entiende nada!!!) 8. La verdad pienso que en navidad del año pasado se dieron actividades como la copa Fanon: Edición invierno (No se si fue la primera), las super smash battles, el especial de super mario christmas y no se más...